


@Luke5sos "I want to eat michael's hair"

by Carlisius



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I wrote this for a thing on tumblr, M/M, also I personally am concerned about michaels hair, and I hope that real life luke is similarly concerned and actively trying to fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlisius/pseuds/Carlisius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke really likes to touch michaels hair and michael really likes it when luke touches his hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	@Luke5sos "I want to eat michael's hair"

Luke had to admit, he’d always loved Michael’s hair. Even back in year nine, he was insanely jealous of how punk rock his fringe was. Actually, Luke thought that year-nine-Michael was just really hot in general; with his puffy red lips and softer physique, given a time-machine, Luke would probably fuck him without a second thought. So at first when Michael and Luke started doing covers together, Luke would always kind of subtly direct the conversation to Michael’s hair, but Luke wasn’t nearly as subtle as he would’ve liked to be and even socially inept Michael could see how enamored Luke was with his hair.

Luke was cute, Michael thought, with his baggy band shirts and his too-short skinny jeans, clinging to toothpick legs. So when Michael saw Luke trying and failing and trying and failing to get punk rock hair, he decided to help him. They tried to fix Luke’s hair, they really did, but apparently Michael’s hands fussing with Luke’s hair were ticklish, because Luke kept giggling while Michael was trying to do his hair and maybe Michael was a little enamored with Luke's laugh (maybe even as enamored as Luke was with Michael's fringe) and he couldn’t concentrate at all because all he wanted in the world was to hear Luke giggle, so they ended up in a tickle right and Luke’s hair got messed up. Luke wore a beanie in the video that day and Michael messed up on the lyrics, he was so busy covering up his hard on from the tickle fight.

When Michael dyed his hair dark, Luke almost fainted he looked so good as a brunette. And there were more than a few nights on tour when Luke found himself hyped up on post-concert adrenaline and painfully hard from the sight of Michael rocking out onstage, his dark fringe sweaty and pushed back. Those nights, Luke always ended up getting himself off in an unused closet, the image of Michael onstage twenty times hotter than the posters of Kellin Quinn and Billy Joe Armstrong that Luke got off to back home.

Basically, Luke loved Michael’s hair. So when it started to disappear, Luke got kind of anxious. And when Luke got anxious, he buried himself in research, frantically googling every search term he could think of to fix the problem. At first, the information Luke found was unhelpful. He already knew that bleach fucks up your hair and that dark colors start fading weird the more you've dyed it and bleached it in the past. Finally he stumbled across a thing that girls did when they had dry, tangled hair: a deep conditioning treatment. Despite the long hours spent googling curled in his bunk, hunched over his phone at night, Luke didn't really have any idea what he was doing, and when he went to the fanciest beauty store in London, he was a bit overwhelmed by the shelf of various conditioners, but he wanted to fix Michael's hair (both for Michael and for himself, because let's face it, Luke loved playing with Michael's hair and he missed the feel of Michael's thick fringe running through his fingers) so Luke took a deep breath, chose the most expensive deep conditioner, swiped his mom's credit card, texted Michael that he had a surprise for him, and caught a bus back to the hotel.

Even Michael himself could see that he been kind of grumpy around Luke the past few weeks, but in his defense, Luke had been spending a lot of time with Ashton recently and Michael was jealous. People could be jealous of their friends, right? To be honest, Michael wasn't /just/ jealous around Luke, he also got off while imagining Luke's long legs wrapped around his pale love handles, and had wet dreams filled with images of Luke's tiny ass cupped in Michael's hands as they dry humped in the back of a bus, so maybe Luke wasn't just a friend to Michael. Whatever, it didn't really matter, it's not like Luke with his tall, filled out frame and his lip piercing would ever go for Michael with his Nintendo obsession and the soft little tummy he could never seem to grow out of.

He had been hoping to play Nintendo with Luke that morning, but when Michael got up, Luke had already left. Michael spent the rest of the morning moping about, not able to focus on anything for a significant amount of time. He was halfheartedly scrolling through his mentions on twitter when he got the call from Luke. Michael's heart beat irrationally faster at the sound of the ringtone (which was annoying because he didn't even /like/ like Luke goddamnit, he just appreciated Luke's hotness...objectively, of course) and Michael had to focus on not sounding too breathy and girlish when he picked up the phone and answered "Hey, Luke." It sounded breathy anyways, and Michael punched the couch, still trying to keep his composure on the phone.

Luke had a surprise for /him/! Luke had thought of /him/ specifically while getting this surprise and maybe Michael was a teensy bit more excited than he should be. Realizing that he had basically just rolled out of bed, Michael shot up from the couch as soon as Luke hung up, and frantically began leaping about the house, trying to shower, eat, get dressed, do his hair, and not fuck up on his eyeliner, all in the five minutes before Luke got home. In the end, Michael did fuck up on his eyeliner, but he knew it didn't really matter, Michael had never been good at doing his eyeliner and Luke tended to want to redo it anyways (he had watched some youtube tutorials and now couldn't stand the sight of smudged eyeliner).

The surprise was some sort of hair product. According to the label, it was supposed to "repair and restore damaged hair," so Michael was willing to try it. Also it smelled kind of like flowers and Luke had bought it for him, so there was no way Michael was gonna say no. Luke had even gone to the trouble of sloppily scribbling over the price sticker with a Sharpie, because his mom had always told him that it was rude to tell people how much a gift cost. Luke crammed a chair into the hotel bathroom, setting Michael on it and carefully propping his feet up on the edge of the bathtub (the hard edge cushioned by Luke's softest hoodie). Michael felt like a pampered princess and he couldn't wait to feel Luke's hands combing through his hair. 

Five minutes later, Michael was regretting agreeing to this. Luke had his hands in Michael's hair and kept whispering about how soft the hair was getting, the flowery smell of the conditioner wafted through the air, and Michael was painfully hard, his fat dick pressing against his jeans. Shifting didn't help, nor did trying to think about gross things, probably because Michael's head was overflowing with thoughts of "Luke taking care of me Luke touching my hair Luke touching me Luke's hands touching me Luke's hands lukelukelukelukelukelukeluke." After massaging all of it in, Luke left to get some food while the conditioner did its conditioning and Michael had never never been gladder to see someone leave. Too impatient to take his pants off, Michael frantically unzipped his fly and wriggled his jeans down far enough to let his cock slap up heavy on his tummy. He desperately pumped his cock, images of Luke flashing through his head like a porno. Luke moaning, Luke swearing, Luke mouthing at his microphone. Fucking up into his hand, Michael vaguely wondered what Luke would think of Michael wearing flowery perfume, and then he was muffling Luke's name on his lips and cumming hard all over his hand.

And if Luke heard Michael moan his name from outside the bathroom, he never mentioned it. Nor did he mention the spot of drying cum on Michael's black jeans.


End file.
